


Give Me Gratitude

by Cbear2470



Series: Give Me Too Much & More [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Previously Pining Phichit, Victor and Yuuri Make a Sex Tape, Victor is the Most Extra Person, Yuuri's Glorious Ass, companion fic, just a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cbear2470/pseuds/Cbear2470
Summary: "Viktor felt like there were so many people he needed to thank.He needed to thank Chris, for introducing him to Yuuri.He needed to thank Phichit, for making sure Yuuri texted him back.He needed to thank Horatio, for whatever he did to get Yuuri to where he was now.He needed to thank Yuuri’s parents for giving birth to him.And he needed to thank Yuuri for loving him and letting Viktor love him."Viktor thanks those who deserve it, in the most meaningful way possible.





	Give Me Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a really quick companion one-shot to my fic [Give Me Too Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105355/chapters/32499564), aka the poly sugar daddy au that no one thought they wanted or needed or were even going to like at all but then did. You can read this without having read that though, probably, although there are obviously bits that will be better with the context.

The first thing Phichit did upon receiving the box was text Yuuri.

 

**#ErosYuuri**

_You know about the, uh, package Viktor sent me, right?_

 

_Yeah. Chris and Hisashi got one too._

_Feel free to directly set it on fire_

_or throw it out of a very high window though if you don’t want it._

_But Viktor was very insistent you’d enjoy it._

_And I guess if you enjoy it, and don’t think it’s weird,_

_and don’t like put it on the internet, I don’t mind._

 

_I mean._

_I haven’t watched it yet._

_But, I mean. I will probably enjoy it._

_I take it we’ll be operating on the policy we never speak of this again though?_

 

_That would be great._

_And please keep it somewhere safe._

 

_Of course, the world doesn’t deserve this kind of treat._

 

The next thing he did was text Seung-Gil.

 

**Seung-Gil <3333**

_Watching porn isn’t cheating right?_

 

_No...?_

 

_What if the porn features someone I know in real life_

_and used to have a crush on._

 

_Oh my god, Viktor sent you a sex tape of Yuuri._

 

_Maybe..._

_I haven’t watched it yet. But it’s labeled “Yuuri on Viktor”_

_So... probably._

 

_Go ahead._

 

_You’re my favorite!!!!!! <3 <3 <3_

 

_Just use it as inspiration for me tonight._

 

_!!!!_

_Oh I will!_

_;)_

 

And then the final thing Phichit did was carefully, as if it were the most fragile thing in the world, take the DVD out of the case and put it in the DVD player for his television.

 

While he waited for it to load he sat down on the couch to examine the little gold statue that had come in the box as well. It looked a bit like an Oscar, but instead of a faceless man holding a sword, it was of what Phichit instantly recognized as a naked Yuuri posing coyly, one arm across his chest and the other reaching down to hide his crotch.

 

Phichit wondered how it was made. Did Yuuri pose for it? Are there reference photos? What is it even made out of?

 

But then, probably some things are better left mysteries.

 

Finally, the video loaded and began to play, and Phichit’s big screen filled with Yuuri’s face, camera angled down on him as he sucked on a healthy sized cock— which presumably belonged to Viktor.

 

And Phichit just about had a heart attack.

 

He knew what was on the video, objectively. Hearing the sucking sounds and Viktor’s moans in surround sound, though, was entirely something else.

 

And Phichit wasn’t honestly even sure what to do. This wasn’t regular porn that he watched on his phone in the darkness of his bedroom to get off quickly after an otherwise lazy uneventful evening.

 

No, this was, well, this was something else.

 

The only thing Phichit could do was watch.

 

He watched as Yuuri went down on Viktor with expert precision until Viktor was muttering a rapid string of _baby’_ s and what he hoped were Russian endearments.

 

He watched as Viktor repositioned the camera and Yuuri climbed onto Viktor’s lap and rode him. He watched as Yuuri’s glorious ass jiggled as it slapped against Viktor’s thighs.

 

He listened as Yuuri’s moans surrounded him— the little whimpers and the grunts and the breathy pleas for more.

 

And then he watched as Yuuri came with a gasp, spurting all over his and Viktor’s chest.

 

Then the screen went black.

 

And Phichit sat there, frozen on the couch, feeling a bit like the earth had shattered.

 

Eventually, he slowly he got up from the couch, went to the DVD player, ejected the disk, put it back in the box, took the box to the closet, and locked it in his fireproof safe.

 

Then he took out his phone and sent a text.

 

**Yuuri’s Viktor**

_Thank you._

 

_You’re welcome ;)_

 

Then finally, with that taken care of, he went over to his bed, lay down, and unbuttoned his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> The Oscar-esque statues were inspired by a comment Pilari left on Give Me Too Much, and I agree that Viktor is totally that Extra.
> 
> Also, I'm probably gonna do at least a couple companion one-shots, so if you have read the other fic and have any suggestions, let me know :)


End file.
